


Pretty Stars

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean and the reader go camping and have some silly fun…Written for 2017 @spnkinkbingoSquare Filled: Handjobs





	Pretty Stars

Dean was laughing his ass off and you knew perfectly well why. You held up a hand and he doubled over, pointing at the tent behind you, cracking up. You wanted desperately to be annoyed with him. But he was dropping to his knees, laughing too loud you couldn’t help but smile and laugh with him.

“How did you do that?” he asked between giggles. “ _Oh my God, Y/N_. I can’t believe you did that!”

“I may have made a small error,” you said, looking over your shoulder and shaking your head as you giggled. “A _really_ small error.”

Dean had given you one job for your weekend camping trip. Go buy a tent and pack it, which was exactly what you did. Although when you saw the “Sleeps 2″ on the side of the box, you grabbed it without realizing, stashing it in your backpack and tossing it in the trunk.

“You bought the fucking _toddler_ tent,” said Dean, his face red from laughing so hard. “Didn’t you think it might be a _little_ small sweetheart?”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” you said, sitting down beside him, wrapping your arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t get upset,” said Dean, settling down and rubbing his arms up and down your back. “I’m not mad. It’s really cute. We already got a story out of this trip and we’re only a few hours in.”

“Yeah, the time Dean giggled like a school girl,” you said, Dean pressing his lips to yours. 

“Your turn,” he said, bringing you down to the ground, moving in to tickle you. It wasn’t long before he had you squealing just as hard as he’d been just moments ago. 

“I surrender!” you shouted, Dean giving you another kiss before helping you sit up. “Do what you please with me.”

“Oh I plan on it,” said Dean, pulling you your feet. “After we finish setting up camp.”

“You better,” you said, standing and heading over the cooler.

It was quiet out in the forest that night, just the two of you sitting side by side in your chairs, watching the fire in front of you. You gazed up and saw all the stars out, kind of happy about your mistake so you’d get to see them all as you went to sleep.

“I really am sorry about the tent,” you said to Dean, running your hand up and down his thigh. He smiled and leaned over to kiss your cheek.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. I don’t mind and the fire’ll keep us plenty warm,” said Dean. 

“Still…I want to make it up to you,” you said, sliding your hand up under his shirt to undo his belt.

“Well I like where this is going,” said Dean, chuckling as he watched you undo it and pull his zipper down. You moved his boxers to the side, letting him poke out and Dean smiled, wondering what you were up to.

“Do you remember the last time I gave you a hand job?” you asked, wiping your thumb over his tip, listening to his sharp intake of air. “It feels like forever ago.”

“Cause…ah…I…w-want you t-to…fuck, Y/N,” said Dean, panting as you gave his whole cock a slow stroke. “Want you to get something out of it too.”

“I get to see you all…undone,” you said, flicking your wrist and tightening your hand to give him more friction. “You look so pretty when you come baby.”

“N-No I don’t-umpfh! Faster,” said Dean, dropping his head back, looking up at the night sky.

“Stay right like that,” you said, Dean taking a big breath as you worked him over, his hands digging into the meat of his thighs. “So perfect.”

Dean moaned quietly, breaking the night air as you kept up the same speed, Dean being good for you and not thrusting up into your hand. You unclenched one of his hands and wrapped yours around it, lacing the fingers together as you swiped your thumb over his head, smearing the precome that was flowing freely up and down his cock.

“Love you so much Dean,” you said, moving faster, focusing in on the head, rubbing circles over and over it until it was red and swollen. “Come on. Come for me.”

Dean spilled himself over your hand as you pushed him through it, giving him every last ounce of pleasure he could get from it. When he’d finished, you pulled your hand away, wiping your hand clean with a wet wipe and pouring some water over it. You handed Dean a few to clean himself up with before you were sitting back down, Dean’s head resting on your shoulder.

“I love you,” said Dean, looking up with a lazy smile. 

“Me too,” you said, moving your arm around his shoulders. “Want to go for a hike in the morning to the lake?”

“Mhm,” said Dean, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. “Sure you don’t want me to return the favor tonight?”

“Trust me Dean. I got something out of it too,” you said, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t ask what but simply closed his eyes and kept on grinning. “The star’s are pretty.”

“Just like you,” said Dean. “Want to look up at ‘em?”

You nodded and stood up, Dean putting more wood on the fire as you crawled into your sleeping bag. Dean got in his beside you and you looked up at the night sky, a great big canvas filled with a million white lights.

You thought you spotted a constellation and went to point it out to Dean but his gaze was on you.

“I thought we were star gazing,” you said, your cheeks burning up.

“We are. I got distracted by something prettier.”


End file.
